Percy 'Rude' Smith
Percy is a student within the Magia Apex student body, or simply 'Han's Class.' Despite his little nickname give to him at the start of school, he is generally well-liked by the other students. He can be a little hot-headed sometimes, though. He is exceptional at normal magicks and is working on the weather spellbook that Santa Claus gave him for Christmas. He is street smart and can handle his own in a fight. Overview Pre-Apotheosis Percy grew up on the mean streets of southern Varrock, alongside his buddy, Alex Smith. The two were like brothers – they looked out for one another, always helped each other out, and even though neither had the Mind Magia Mark, it seemed as though they could read each other’s minds. Together, they helped found a little gang that liked to call itself the ‘Free Hand’ of Varrock society. The group consisted of five members – Alex, the leader of the group, Percy, whom helped keep track of where everyone was, Ritchie, a scrawny little kid who helped with getting the ‘heists’, Markus, the ‘muscle’ of the group, and Ernest, the one who kept watch. While not very well known, they still were a nuisance to the part of the Guard that was in the slums. Together, the five managed to pull off quite a bit of ‘heists’ (which normally meant they stole from stalls or small shops). They enjoyed their lifestyle, but their were a few cons – living out of a run-down warehouse, for instance. The living conditions were poor, too, and sickness soon tried to claim Ritchie, their friend. Because they didn’t have enough money to visit the Apothecary, the other four devised a plan to steal medicine from there. They had never done it before, so it would be a first time thing – and, sadly, their last heist. Three of the members of the little Free Hand group, Alex, Percy, and Markus, set out towards the Apothecary shop, leaving Ernest to look after Richie. The plan was supposed to be simple – have Markus threaten the shop owner for the medicine while Percy kept watch. Alex would help out on both jobs. Their plan went along smoothly at first – the shop owner became cornered, nobody was coming towards the shop, and soon the medicine was taken from the shop owner’s grasp. And then, everything went terribly wrong. Out of nowhere, six guards showed up, each saying that the Free Hand had nowhere to go – give up. The shop owner let his robe slip to reveal a set of chainmail – he was also a guard. It had been a set-up. “Give up,” the guard snarled, drawing a dagger from within the robes. “You’ve got nowhere to run, little thieves.” Markus, using the Body mark, surprised his comrades and the Guard when he punched through the wall. The Muscle went to do combat with the guards, or at least hold them off, so that Alex and Percy could escape and get back to Ernest and Ritchie. Swords flashed and the youth, for ‘resisting arrest’ was cut down. A crossbow clicked from somewhere behind and buried itself in Alex’s leg, much to the dismay of Percy. “Go!” Alex yelled, pushing him away. “I’ll take care of myself! GO!” Percy took a last look back at his friend before disappearing into the slums. Percy never saw his friend – his brother- again. Arriving back at the warehouse, Percy found that Ritchie had at last succumbed to the sickness – a little too inconvenient, some would say. Ernest murmured his apologies as he slid something out of his belt… Steel flashed… and Percy caught Ernest’s hand before the dagger could sink into the boy’s gut. Percy twisted and the dagger clattered to the ground. Ernest had been the wrench in the operation – grown jealous of the bond the others seemed to have while he had to ‘keep watch’. So, he had gone to the Guard and had proposed something to them – if they helped HIM, he could give them the thieves who had embarrassed the southern Guard many times before. Ernest’s plan seemed to have work: The three would be captured, and Ernest himself would kill Ritchie. All had worked for him – all except Percy returning, that was. The two began to fight, each one trying for the dagger more than once. It was literally a fight to the death. As the minutes dragged by, both began to tire out – and, unluckily for Ernest, he was the first to go. On a chance of luck, Percy was able to grab the dagger and stab Ernest before the other boy could move. Steel collided into flesh, and Ernest gasped. Percy stepped backwards, letting Ernest fall to the floor – and then he began to walk out. Percy had never killed before – his first time was… difficult for him. With nowhere else to go and some of the Guard looking for him, Percy tried to make his way out of the city – towards hope. And he eventually did find hope in a man who claimed he was from the Magia Apex. Sensing ‘great potential’ in Percy, the man helped Percy tidy up and get some new clothes before sending him off to the Magia Apex student body. Before teleporting Percy there, the man gave the boy two things: a staff that was twisted along the ends and a journal in black binding. Apotheosis As it turns out, joining the Magia Apex student body was a good thing for Percy. He's made several good friends and learned a lot during his stay, mostly thanks to Hannah Miller. Due to the recent murder of Naota Gauss, however, Percy beleives that one Alexander Gauss will soon day come back for him, as Percy heard the killer's name. For now, Percy is at the Gnome Stronghold with the rest of Han's class, awaiting the festival with his friends.